Entre Magos y Brujas
by Dark Magician 182
Summary: HISTORIA DE CHICOS QUE RECIBEN PODERES EN UNA DE LAS ETAPAS MAS DIFICILES LA SECUNDARIA... Y DESPUES PASAN 2 AÑOS, INICIA LA PREPA ...NUEVOS PROBLEMAS
1. Una nueva vida

  
  
**_ENTRE MAGOS Y BRUJAS_**

CAPITULO 1

UNA NUEVA VIDA

HOLA SOY DIEGO Y HASTA HACE UNOS MESES ERA UN CHAVO CUALQUIERA QUE SE ENCONTRABA EN 2 ETAPAS IMPORTANTES DE SU VIDA .ESTOY EN EL ULTIMO AÑO DE SECUNDARIA Y ACABO DE CONSEGUIR NOVIA.  
  
VIVO EN UNA CASA CUALQUIERA COMO LAS DEMAS CON UNA FAMILIA NORMAL Y ABURRIDA, CON 2 HERMANOS, MI MAMA Y MI PAPA( LOS CUALES NO ENTIENDEN PORQUE HE ESTADO MUY RARO DESDE HACE 4 MESES )Y TENGO 2 GRANDES AMIGOS HUGO Y MELISSA QUE JUNTO CONMIGO ESTAN EXPERIMENTANDO VARIAS COSAS DIFERENTES . TODO COMENZO ASÌ:  
  
HACE CUATRO MESES MI VIDA Y LA DE MIS AMIOGOS DIO UN CAMBIO REPENTINO  
  
(NOCK, NOCK, NOCK)  
  
-SOY DE LA OFICINA DE CORREOS Y TRAIGO UN PAQUETE PARA DIEGO H. HUGO G. Y MELISSA R.  
  
-SI SOMOS NOSOTRS-LE DIJE-GRACIAS POR TRAERNOSLO  
  
-DE NADA-RESPONDIO EL CARTERO-SOLO TIENE QUE FIRMAR DE RECIBIDO  
  
-CLARO, DE NUEVO GRACIAS  
  
AL SALIR EL CARTERO ABRRIMOS EL PAQUETE PUES SE NOS HIZO RARO QUE NO LO  
MANDARAN A LOS 3 ,SI ERAMOS DIFERENTES PERSONAS, CUANDO LO ABRIMOS TODO CAMBIO PARA NOSOTROS PUES EN EL VENIAN EXTRAÑOS PAPELES EN DONDE VENIAN HECHIZOS Y OTRAS COSAS COMO POSIONES . NOS PARECIERON DIVERTIDAS...  
  
MIRA AQUÍ HAY UNA POSION PARA HACERTE ENFERMAR POR UNA SEMANA DE SARAMPION Y OTRA PARA HACER CRECER PLANTAS RAPIDAMENTE CREO QUE  
  
-ESTO ES UNA BROMA-DIJO HUGO-NO CREO QUE PODAMOS USAR ESTO, ¿Quién LO MANDARIA?  
  
-DEBIO DE SER LA BOBA NOVIA DE DIEGO ,GABY JA,JA,JA,JA, COMO SIEMPRE LO TRAE CORTITO.  
  
- NO ME TRAE CORTITO ES SOLO QUE NOS QUEREMOS MUCHO Y ELLA SE PREOCUPA POR MI.  
  
-HUY SI COMO NO ¡ TE QUIERE TANTO! QUE HASTA SE LA PASA CONTIGO EN LA ESCUELA-DIJO HUGO-Y SOBRE TODO TE HABLA LA ESCUELA  
  
-BUENO,¿SI PODEMOS VOLVER A REVISAR NUESTRO PAQUETE, POR FAVOR?  
  
-ESTA BIEN, NO TE ENOJES SOLO ESTABAMOS BROMEANDO CLARO QUE TE QUIERE  
  
-¡REGRESANDO AL PAQUETE!,  
  
-SI,SI,SI, ¡MIRA!TAMBIEN VIENEN LIBROS RAROS QUE TENDRAN? -EN ESE MOMENTO SE ABRIO UN LIBRO QUE DECIA" LA MAGIA SE LIBERARA PARA TODOS SUS POSEEDORES "  
  
-OH ,OH,OH,OH, QUE NOS PASA.!!!!  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO TODO COMENZO A CAMBIAR:  
  
MELISSA COMENZO A APARECER Y DESAPARECER POR MOMENTOS ,HUGO EMPEZO A MOVER LAS COSAS DE LA HABITACION ,YO POR MI PARTE ME EMPECE A TRANSFORMAR EN UNA SERIE INUMERABLE DE ANIMALES PERSONAS Y OBJETOS MIENTRAS A LA VEZ ME ELEVABA POR LA HABITACION DE UN LADO A OTRO.... AL DEJAR DE APARECER Y DESAPARECER MELISSA CREO SOBRE SU CABEZA UNA PEQUEÑA NUBE DE LA CUAL COMENZARON A CAER GOTAS DE LLUVIA Y EN UNOS MOMENTOS TROCITOS DE AGUA COMPLETAMENTE CONGELADA COMENZARO A CAER AL MISMO TIEMPO PROVENIENTES DE MIS MANOS.  
  
NUNCA CREI QUE ESE PAQUETE CAMBIARIA NUESTRA VIDA PORQUE EN ESE MOMENTO EL PANICO NOS INVADIO ,PUES NO SABIAMOS LO QUE NOS ESTABA PASANDO A TODOS Y ESO SOLO ERA EL PRINCIPIO DE LA PROEZA Y CUANDO CREIAMOS QUE YA NADA PODIA SER PEOR HUGO COMENZO A DESAPARECER LAS COSAS QUE ESTABAN AL REDEDOR CON SOLO TOCARLAS .... AL CABO DE 10 MINUTOS TODO SE CALMO POR LA UNICA ESEPCION DE QUE LA HABITACION ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE INUNDADA, FALTABAN MUCHAS COSAS , EL CANDELADRO DE MI MAMA SE ROMPIO Y LOS TROFEOS DE MI PAPA YA NO ESTABAN Y POR SI FUERA POCO YA NO NOS SENTIAMOS LOS MISMOS, ALGO HABIA CAMBIADO EN TODOS NOSOTROS Y SOBRETODO SABIAMOS QUE YA NO SERIA LO MISMO  
  
CONTINUARA........ 


	2. ¡Chin! Desapareció

CAPITULO 2  
  
¡CHIN! DESAPARECIÒ...  
  
Y CUANDO YA NADA PODIA SER PEOR...  
  
¡PUFF!  
  
-HUGO, DONDE ESTÀS?-GRITÒ MELISSA-¡VUELVE! -SI, NO JUEGUES ASÌ ESO NO ES GRACIOSO  
  
APARECIENDO DE NUEVO FRENTE A SUS AMIGOS  
  
-JA,JA,JA, ME APARECÌ EN LA HABITACION DE DIEGO Y ELIMINE TODOS SUS POSTERS DE YU-GI-OH  
  
-¡NO! ¿QUE TE PASA? SON MIS POSTERS FAVORITOS Y ME COSTO TRABAJO COMPRARLOS ADEMAS SON LO QUE MAS QUIERO ¡ERES MUY MALA ONDA!, ¡NO SE COMO LE VAS A HACER PERO ¡YO QUIERO MIS POSTERS DE VUELTA! –GRITO DIEGO- O SI NO , NO TE VUELVO A HABLAR  
  
-YA DIEGO NO ES PARA TANTO SOLO SON UNOS ESTUPIDOS POSTERS QUE SE ENCUENTRAN EN CUALQUIER LADO-RIO MELISSA-Y SE PUEDEN REPONER YA SABEMOS QUE TU ERES RICO!  
  
-UY, SI NO FUERAN LOS TUYOS DE ESCAFLOWNE PORQUE SI NO ¡ARDE TROYA!  
  
-PERDÒN-DIJO HUGO-TE PROMETO QUE CUANDO PUEDA CONTROLAR ESTO TE DEVUELVO TUS COSAS  
  
-JUNTO CON LOS TROFEOS DE PAPA Y EL CANDELADRO DE MAMA EH!!!!  
  
-¿QUE TAMBIEN LOS DESAPARECI?  
  
-¿TU QUE CREES?-RIO MELISSA-PUES NO LES SALIERON PATITAS, ESO TENLO POR SEGURO JA, JA, JA.  
  
-MELISSA, ¿PUEDES SECAR TU LAGUITO POR FAVOR?  
  
-¡ASH! YA NO AGUANTAS NADA, ¡COMO SI TODO ESTO FUERA NUESTRA CULPA!  
  
-BUENO EN ESO SI TIENE RAZON MELISSA, NOSOTROS NO ESPERABAMOS NADA DE ESTO  
  
-TIENEN RAZON-GRUÑO DIEGO-NO FUE SU CULPA, PERDONEN MI CARÁCTER  
  
-NO TE PREOCUPES YA NOS ACOSTUMBRAMOS A TI, ERES "BURLON , CHANTAJISTA Y ENOJON "  
  
-¡O. K.! ¿Qué MAS HAY EN LA CAJA?  
  
Y DE MOMENTO TODOS LOS TROFEOS DE PAPA VOLVIERON A APARECER, ESO FUE ALGO QUE ME ALEGRO MUCHO PUES ASI YA NO TENDRIA QUE AGUANTAR LOS REGAÑOS DE PAPA PUES SIEMPRE HA AMADO TODOS SUS TROFEOS HASTA EL MAS PEQUEÑO, EN UN INSTANTE EL CANDELADRO DE MAMA CAYO SOBRE EL SOFA CAFÉ DE EN MEDIO QUE ERA EL MAS GRANDES DE TODOS LOS SILLONES.  
  
-¿COMO LE HICISTE HUGO?, TAL VEZ YO PUEDA DESAPARECER EL AGUA DE LA MISMA FORMA.  
  
-NO LO SE, SOLO ESTABA PENSANDO EN LAS COSAS QUE DESAPARECIERON Y QUE QUERIA QUE REGRESARAN Y ¡ CHIN ! APARECIERON DE NUEVO.  
  
MELISSA CERRO LOS OJOS Y EN SU MENTE COMENZO A DESEAR QUE EL AGUA DESAPARECIERA MIENTRAS EN SU CARA APARECIA UNA EXPRECION DE DESEO  
  
SHSHSHSHSHS USHSHSHSHSHS TLAKTLAKTLAKTLAK...  
  
-BIEN YA QUITE EL AGUA DE TODA LA HABITACION ¿CONTENTO?  
  
-BUENO ENTONCES SOLO DEBO DESEAR QUE DESAPARESCA NO????  
  
-SI AHORA TU DEBERIAS DESCONGELAR EL SILLON EHHH  
  
-SI YA VOY  
  
A LOS POCOS SEGUNDOS EL SOFA QUE ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE DESCONGELADO COMENZO A OBTENER SU APARIENCIA NORMAL  
  
-¡FUNCIONO! ¡UHU! YA CASI TODO ESTA NORMAL  
  
-Y COMENZAMOS A CONTROLAR NUESTROS PODERES-AGREGO HUGO-,LO UNICO QUE ESPERO ES QUE NO NOS CAUSEN PROBLEMAS.  
  
-UY COMO SI FUERA MUY DIFICIL MANEJARLOS, TE APUESTO QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO NOS ACOSTUMBRAREMOS.-DIJO MELISSA-ES ALGO QUE DEBEMOS HACER CON EL TIEMPO, ADEMÁS, COMO SI FUERA DIFÍCIL TRANSFORMARSE EN UN PERRO O EN UN GATO O EN UN BASTÓN. JA, JA, JA.  
  
-YA... NO EMPIECEN A PELEAR, ADEMÁS AHORITA DEBEMOS DE PREOCUPARNOS POR LOS FINALES- GRITÓ HUGO  
  
-¿QUÉ MÁS EN EL PAQUETE?- DIJO DIEGO.  
  
-SOLO UNOS COLLARES: UNO CON UN RAYO, OTRO CON UN RELOJ Y OTRO EN FORMA DE PERRITO CON UN BATE.  
  
-OYE, ATRÁS TRAEN NUESTROS NOMBRES, EL RAYO ES DE MELISSA, EL RELOJ ES TUYO HUGO Y EL PERRO ES MÍO. (NOCK, NOCK, NOCK)  
  
-¿QUIÉN SERÁ?- PREGUNTÓ HUGO.  
  
-¡GABRIELA!- DIJO DIEGO EMOCIONADO.-DIJO QUE VENDRÍA.  
  
-¡BUEN MOMENTO PARA LLEGAR!- GRUÑO MELISSA FURIOSA- ¿QUÉ NO LA QUIEREN NI EN SU CASA?. ¿POR QUÉ TIENE QUE VENIR AQUÍ A MOLESTARNOS?  
  
-ES QUE YO LE DIJE QUE VINIERA POR QUE LA EXTRAÑÉ EN LA ESCUELA.  
  
-¡CLARO!- RIO HUGO- COMO NO TE PELO TODO EL DÍA EN LA ESCUELA AHORA QUIERES QUE VENGA A TU CASA.  
  
-ESTABA OCUPADA CON SUS AMIGAS-RESPONDIÓ DIEGO- ADEMÁS TODAVÍA NADIE SABE LO NUESTRO, ¡CLARO! EXCEPTO USTEDES.  
  
-¡VAYA! PUES QUE SANGRONCITA- DIJO MELISSA  
  
(NOCK, NOCK, NOCK)  
  
-¡YA VOY!- GRITÓ HUGO.  
  
AL ABRIR LA PUERTA VAYA SORPRESA QUE SE LLEVARON, AL VER A GABY VESTIDA CON SU FALDA AZUL MARINA Y SU BLUSA BLANCA PEGADITA, AL ABRIR LA PUERTA AVENTÓ A HUGO Y SE ECHÓ A CORRER A LOS BRAZOS DE DIEGO Y LE PLANTÓ UN BESO.  
  
-¿POR QUÉ QUERÍAS QUE VINIERA?, ¿CREES QUE NO TENGO COSAS QUE HACER?- EXCLAMÓ GABRIELA- SABES BIEN QUE ESTAMOS EN EXAMENES Y NO QUIERO SALIR MAL...  
  
-ESTA BIEN, NO TE ENOJES, SOLO TE QUERÍA VER POR QUE TE EXTRAÑÉ MUCHO Y COMO NO ME HICISTE CASO EN LA ESCUELA PUES ME PREOCUPÉ.  
  
-BIEN, ENTONCES ME VOY TENGO MUCHO QUE ESTUDIAR, NOS VEMOS, BYE!.  
  
SALIÓ RAPIDAMENTE DESPUÉS DE TERMINAR SU COMENTARIO, TANTA ERA SU PRISA QUE OLVIDÓ DESPEDIRSE DE ELLOS Y DEJÓ LA PUERTA ABIERTA DE PAR EN PAR.  
  
-¡HEY! ¿HAY ALGO MÁS EN EL PAQUETE?- PREGUNTÓ HUGO.  
  
-SOLO UNA CARTA- RESPONDIÓ MELISSA- QUE DICE ASÍ:  
  
LAS PERSONAS NUNCA SON LO QUE PARECEN Y LAS COSAS SIEMPRE TIENEN  
DOS USOS, APRENDAN A CONFIAR EN SUS INSTINTOS, CON TODO DON SIEMPRE  
HAY UNA RESPONSABILIDAD Y CADA ACCIÓN TIENE SUS CONSECUENCIAS;  
USTEDES SON LOS ENCARGADOS DE DEFENDER LA MAGIA DE OSSKILLY POR QUE  
SUS VIDAS EMPRENDEN UNA NUEVA AVENTURA EN LA CUAL LES ESPERAN  
MUCHOS RETOS. USTEDES ESTAN EN PELIGRO, EL ENEMIGO ES QUIEN MENOS  
ESPERAN Y SOBRE TODO NUNCA DEBEN OLVIDAR QUE...  
  
-YA NO HAY MÁS, EL LUEGAR DONDE ESTABA EL RESTO FUE ARRANCADO, NI SIQUIERA TIENE REMITENTE- TERMINÓ MELISSA.  
  
-BIEN, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE DEBEMOS DE CUIDARNOS DE TODO Y DE TODOS- DIJO MELISSA  
  
-¡UY SI! ¡NO VOY A PODER DORMIR DE SOLO PENSAR EN QUIEN QUIERE HACERNOS DAÑO, JA, JA, JA.  
  
Y ASÍ TRANSCURRIERON CUATRO MESES MÁS, EN LOS CUALES APRENDIERON A CONTROLAR SUS PODERES, PRACTICARON CREACIÓN DE HECHIZOS, MEZCLAS DE POCIONES (QUE POR LO REGULAR CORRÍAN A CARGO DE HUGO) Y MIENTRAS BATALLABAMOS CON LA ESCUELA PUES NOS ABSORBÍA MUCHO LA MAGIA Y CASI REPROBABAN MATEMÁTICAS, LA RELACIÓN ENTRE DIEGO Y GABRIELA SE IBA DETERIORANDO PUES AMBOS ESTABAN OCUPADOS CADA UNO EN SUS PROBLEMASY POR SI FUERA POCO LLEGABAN LOS EXAMENES DE FIN DE AÑO; EN DONDE SUS PRINCIPALES PROBLEMAS ERAN MATEMÁTICAS, BIOLOGÍA, QUÍMICA E HISTORIA.  
  
... POR OTRO LADO, EN LO MÁS OLVIDADO DE LA ESCUELA "LOS BAÑOS DE LOS HOMBRES" (TEMIDOS POR LA FALTA DE HIGIENE) ALGUIEN ESTABA PLANEANDO COMPLICARLES LA VIDA PUES SABÍA SU SECRETO Y QUERÍA IMPEDIR A COMO DIERA LUGAR QUE MEJORARAN Y SOBRE TODO ESE ALGUIEN QUERÍA A GABRIELA Y NOSOTROS LE ESTORBABAMOS... 


	3. La Trampa

CAPITULO 3  
  
LA TRAMPA LA ESCUELA SECUNDARIA CROWIT QUE ES INMENSA, TIENE CINCO PISOS; CADA PISO CUENTA CON DIECISIETE SALONES Y CON BAÑOS PARA CHICOS Y CHICAS, ENCONTRAMOS TAMBIEN LA SALA DE USOS MULTIPLES EN EL SOTANO Y LA DIRECCION EN EL SEGUNDO PISO EN DONDE EL DIRECTOR FELIPE SALAZAR ESTA DISPONIBLE PARA ATENDER A LOS ALUMNOS. DE TODO LOS LUGARES EN DONDE TE PUEDES RESGUARDAR A PARTE DEL INMENSO PATIO ESTAN LOS SANITARIOS DEL QUINTO PISO QUE CASI NUNCA SON VISITADOS PUES SON LOS UNICOS DONDE EXISTE UNA FALTA DE HIGIENE INCREIBLE Y POR LO GENERAL ES DONDE TODOS LOS QUE NECESITAN PRIVACIDAD SE ESCONDEN, EN ESTE LUGAR SE ESTABA LLEVANDO ACABO UNA REUNION ULTRA SECRETA ENTRE UNA SERIE DE PERSONAS QUE TENIAN UNA CONVERSACION ACALORADA, UNA JOVEN DE OJOS BELLOS LE EXPLICABA MUY DETENIDAMENTE ALGO A OTROS JOVENES, UNO DE ELLOS ERA GÜERO Y OBESO CON EL ASPECTO DE SER EL LIDER Y OTROS DE TES MORENA , DELGADOS S Y CON ASPECTO DE CHICOS PROBLEMA. LA MUCHAHA SE ENCONTRABA HABLANDO MIENTRAS LOS DEMAS ESCUCHABAN CON ATENCION:

-SI LO QUE QUIERES ES QUE ELLA SEA TUYA LO UNICO QUE DEBES HACER ES QUE DIEGO LA ENGAÑE, CLARO QUE ELLA TIENE QUE VERLO Y ASI TU TE QUEDARAS CON ELLA DANIEL

-SI, LO PENSE ERENDIRA-RESPONDIO EL JOVEN CON TES BLANCA-SOLO QUE PARA ESO TE NECESITO A TI

-SUPONGO QUE QUIERES QUE LO SEDUSCA NO???-EXCLAM" LA CHICA -SI, Y CON ESO GABY SERÀ MIA

-PERO PARA ESO A DIEGO LE DEBE INTERESAR ERENDIRA Y ESE NO ES EL CASO- COMENTO EL JOVEN ALTO DE NOMBRE JASHUA-SOBRE TODO PORQUE EL LA AMA CON LOCURA

-MEJOR DEBERIA DE HACER QUE EL TERMINE CON ELLA –DIJO EL OTRO JOVEN DE ESTATURA MEDIA, DE NOMBRE DE JAVIER-ASI SERA MAS FACIL QUE LE HAGA CASO A USTED ESTANDO HERIDA POR SER DEJADA

-PERO NO ES MAS FACIL QUE SEA POR SER ENGAÑADA ¡TONTOS! ¿CREEN QUE LAS MUJERES DEJADAS SOMOS MAS FRAGILES QUE LAS ENGAÑADAS?

-NO SOLO CREO QUE SERIA MAS FACIL-EXCLAMO JAVIER

-¡PUES NO! ADEMAS YO QUIERO A DIEGO PARA MI, TU SABES QUE SUS PODERES ME SERVIRAN PARA MIS PROPOSITOS-DIJO ERENDIRA CON MALICIA- CREERA QUE YO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE EL Y HARA LO QUE SEA POR MI. JA, JA, JA, JA...

-PUES YO SOLO QUIERO DESHACERME DE DIEGO PARA TENER A GABRIELA , ADEMAS ELLA SERVIRA PARA MIS PLANES PUES AUN NO SABE QUE ES LA FUTURA REINA DE LAS BRUJAS.

-SEÑOR , SABE QUE NO PUEDE DECIR ESO EN ESTE LUGAR, ALGUIEN PODRIA OIRLO Y ESO SERIA FATAL

-¡YO DIGO LO QUE ME DE LA GANA JASHUA! ¡TU NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE DECIRME QUE PUEDO O NO HACER-GRITO DANIEL

-YA TE DIJE DANIEL, QUE SI QUIERES QUE TE AYUDE NO PODRAS LASTIMAR A DIEGO Y SOBRE TODO NO PUEDES DELATARNOS

ERA TARDE YA, PUES ALGUEN LOS HABIA ESCUCHADO DESDE LA PUERTA DEL BAÑO, JOEL UNO DE LOS AMIGOS DE DIEGO HABIA ESTADO ESCUCHANDO TODO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO Y SOLO ESTABA ESPERANDO QUE TERMINARA LA CONVERSACION PARA COMENTARSELO A TODOS -

BUENO EL PLAN ES ESTE-DIJO DANIEL-:

ERENDIRA COMENZARA A SEDUCIR A DIEGO A CADA OPORTUNIDAD QUE TENGA LO QUE PROVOCARA QUE GABRIELA LO EMPIECE A ACOSAR, PARA ESTO HAREMOS QUE ARELI LA DISTRAIGA,CON ESO DE QUE GABRIELA CREE QUE ELLA ES SU AMIGA SERA FACIL QUITARLA DEL CAMINO EN EL MOMENTO JUSTO PARA QUE YO HAGA LO MIO, DESPUES DE QUE YA HAYAMOS HECHO QUE GABRIELA CORTE A DIEGO , DANIEL SE ENCARGARA DE CONSOLARLA Y ASI ELLA CAERA EN LA TRAMPA Y PARA EL FINAL USTEDES DOS SE ENCARGARAN DE HECHIZAR A GABRIELA CON EL CAMBIA SENTIMIENTOS PARA QUE YO LE QUITE SUS PODERES A DIEGO Y...

JUSTO CUANDO ERENDIRA ESTABA POR TERMINAR DE HABLAR , JOEL ESTORNUDO TAN FUERTE QUE LE FUE IMPOSIBLE PASAR DESAPERCIBIDO POR ELLOS

-¿QUE FUE ESO? –PREGUNTO JAVIER

-¿QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?-GRITO ERENDIRA

EN ESE MOMENTO JASHUA SALI" CORRIENDO DEL CUBICULO ENCAMINADO HACIA LA PUERTA, EN ESE INSTANTE VIO A JOEL, QUE NO ACABABA DE COMPRENDER TODO LO QUE HABIA ESCUCHADO(¿DIEGO TIENE PODERES?,¿HECHIZAR A GABRIELA? ¿ENAMORAR A DIEGO?), SE HECHO A CORRER POR EL PASILLO JASHUA ATRÁS DE EL PISÁNDOLE LOS TALONES Y A SOLO UNOS PASOS DE LA ESCALERA JOEL...

CONTINUARA... 


	4. El Gato Blanco

**CAPITULO 4  
**  
EL GATO BLANCO  
  
...SIN PODER EVITARLO SE TROPEZO Y CAYO AL SUELO, EN SEGUNDOS , JASHUA SE ENCONTRABA SOBRE EL TRATANDO DE ARRASTRARLO DE REGRESO A LOS SANITARIOS DONDE YA LO ESPERABAN JAVIER ERENDIRA Y DANIEL; INTENTO LIBERARSE DE LAS LARGAS MANOS DE JASHUA PERO FUE INUTIL PUES ESTE LO APRETABA CADA VEZ MAS, NADIE ESCUCHO TODO LO QUE SUCEDIA EN EL PASILLO ASI QUE JOEL NO SE RESISTIO MAS Y AL CABO DE UNOS MINUTOS YA SE ENCONTRABAN AMBOS EN EL BAÑO.  
  
-¡MUY BIEN! ¿A QUIEN TENEMOS POR AQUÍ?-DIJO MALICIOSAMENTE ERENDIRA-CREO QUE ATRAPAMOS UN ESPIA DANIEL  
  
-LO QUE SON LAS COSAS NO???? , SI NO HUBIERAS ESTORNUDADO, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS YA LE ESTARIAS CONTANDO TODO A TUS AMIGUITOS.-RIO DANIEL-JA, JA, JA  
  
-NI CREAS QUE VAS A IMPEDIR QUE SE ENTEREN –GRITO JOEL- ELLOS SON LO BASTANTE LISTOS COMO PARA DARSE CUENTA POR SI SOLOS DE LO QUE TRAMAS, ADEMAS YO MISMO LES AVISARE.  
  
-AMO, DEJE QUE NOS DESHAGAMOS DE EL-BRAMO JAVIER-SERIA UN HONOR PARA NOSOTROS.  
  
-¡NO! YA DESCUBRI QUE SI QUIERES QUE LAS COSAS SALGAN BIEN TIENES QUE HACERLAS TU MISMO, ASI QUE PREPARATE-EXCLAMO DANIEL Y DESPUES RECITO UNAS PALABRAS:  
  
"ARTICULUM CAMBIATE MORFE CATO BACO PORE SEMBRE"  
  
-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡AHHHHHHHHH!  
  
DE FORMA INESPERADA UNA ESPECIE DE NEBLINA NEGRA COMENZO A RECORRER TODO EL CUERPO DE JOEL HASTA QUE SE PERDIO DE LA VISTA DE TODOS MIENTRAS TANTO EL ESTABA EXPERIMENTANDO UNA SERIE DE RARAS SENSACIONES, SU VISION CAMBIABA PUES COMENZABA A VER ATRAVEZ DE LA CORTINA DE HUMO, LE COMENZO A SALIR PELO BLANCO POR TODO EL CUERPO Y SOBRE TODO COMENZO A SENTIR QUE PERDIA ESTATURA.... EN INSTANTES LA NUBE SE DISPERSO , EN EL LUGAR DONDE SE ENCONTRABA JOEL SOLO SE ENCONTRABA UN PEQUEÑO GATO BLANCO CON UN LUNAR EN LA FRENTE.  
  
-SUPONGO QUE ASI YA NO HABLARA-DIJO ERENDIRA-JAJAJAJA  
  
-EL SEÑOR DANIEL ES MUY BUENO CON LA MAGIA-DIJERON JASHUA Y JAVIER AL MISMO TIEMPO . -BUENO, YA DEJENSE DE TONTERIAS Y DESHAGANSE DE ESE GATO, ESPERO QUE SI PUEDAN HACER ESO!!!  
  
NO HAY PROBLEMA JEFE-RESPONDIERON AMBOS E INMEDIATAMENTE SALIERON CORRIENDO TRAS EL GATO, QUE YA SE HABIA ECHADO A CORRER DIRIGIENDO SE AL PISO 3 EN DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN DIEGO Y MELISSA TOMANDO SU CLASE DE HISTORIA.  
  
COMO ES LOGICO EL GATO ES MAS AGIL Y POR LO TANTO JASHUA Y JAVIER NO PUDIERON AGARRARLO PUES EL YA SE HABIA ESCABULLIDO ENTRE TODOS LOS DEMAS ALUMNOS, QUIENES ACABABAN DE SALIR DE CLASES, ASI QUE ELLOS DECIDIERON VOLVER AL BAÑO Y RECIBIR LA REPRIMENDA DE DANIEL...  
  
-SEÑOR, PERDIMOS AL GATO-DIJO JAVIER  
  
-NO PUDIMOS ALCANZARLO-EXCLAMO JASHUA-,ADEMAS TODOS SALIERON DE CLASE Y....  
  
-¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS! ¿COMO PUEDE SER QUE NO PUEDAN NI ATRAPAR A UN ESTUPIDO GATO?-GRITO FURIOSO DANIEL-¡DESAPARESCAN DE MI VISTA!  
  
DE INMEDIATO LOS DOS JOVENES MUY ASUSTADOS SALIERON APRESURADOS DEL BAÑO  
  
-TRANQUILO DANIEL NO ES PARA TANTO-LO TRANQUILIZO ERENDIRA-DE TODAS FORMAS NO PODRA DECIR NADA ASI COMO ESTA.  
  
-QUE NO RECUERDAS QUE DIEGO PUEDE TRANSFORMARSE EN CUALQUIER ANIMAL, ASI QUE PODRA ENTENDERLO.  
  
-¡CLARO QUE NO! , SABES QUE LE PUEDO IMPEDIR QUE HABLE POR MEDIO DE UN HECHIZO, ESPERA...  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO ERENDIRA COMENZO A RECITAR UN HECHIZO...  
  
"LE VOICE SE VOA, THE CATO NO PARLA NE UNE FRES PUR LE CUA NO POA ENTEN LE HUME"  
  
-¡LISTO!-DIJO FELISMENTE ERENDIRA-CON ESO YA NO PODRA DECIR NADA  
  
-ESO ESPERO, ESO ESPERO...  
  
FUERA DEL SALON DE HISTORIA, EN UNA DISCUSI"N SE ENCONTRABAN GABRIELA Y DIEGO MIENTRAS MELISSA OBSERVABA GUSTOSA...  
  
-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA DISCUTIR CONTIGO-DIJO GABRIELA  
  
-PUES PARECE SER QUE EN LA ESCUELA NUNCA TIENES TIEMPO PARA MI Y FUERA DE ELLA TIENES QUE ESTUDIAR, ¿ME PUEDES DECIR CUANDO TENDRAS TIEMPO PARA MI??  
  
-NO LO SE, YA TE DIJE QUE MIS ESTUDIOS SON LO MAS IMPORTANTE PARA MI EN ESTE MOMENTO, ASI QUE SI TE MOLESTA EN ESTE MOMENTO LO DEJAMOS  
  
-PUES POR MI ESTA BIEN CREO QUE NO VALE LA PENA TENER UNA NOVIA SI NO TE PELA...  
  
-BUENO ESTA BIEN PERO NO DIGAS QUE NO TE LO ADVERTI.  
  
SIN DECIR MAS GABRIELA SALIO CORRIENDO DEL SALON CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS...EN ESE MOMENTO MELISSA SE HACERCO A DIEGO PARA CONSOLARLO Y LE DIJO:  
  
-NO TE PREOCUPES YA VERAS QUE ES LO MEJOR PARA TI  
  
-COMO CREES?????-DIJO ENTRE SOLLOSOS-ELLA ERA LO MEJOR QUE ME HABIA PASADO.  
  
-¡PERO NO VALE LA PENA SI NO TE PELA! ADEMAS VAS A VER QUE SE LE PASA AL RATO Y SE ENCONTENTAN.  
  
-ESO ESPERO-MURMURO DIEGO  
  
-BUENO TENEMOS QUE SEGUIR CON LAS CLASES, AHORA NOS TOCA MATE Y YA SABES QUE A LA MAESTRA NO LE GUSTA QUE LLEGUEMOS TARDE.  
  
-ESTA BIEN SOLO VOY POR MIS COSAS  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO DIEGO SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE LAS COSAS DE JOEL TODAVIA SE ENCONTRABAN EN SU PUPITRE, NO HABIA VUELTO DEL SANITARIO  
  
-OYE MELISSA,¿JOEL NO A REGRESADO DEL BAÑO?  
  
-NO, YO NO LO VI REGRESAR-DIJO MELISSA  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO SALIDO DE LA NADA UN GATO BLANCO CON UNA MANCHA EN LA FRENTE SE ARROJO A LOS BRAZOS DE MELISSA, QUE SE LEVANTO SORPRENDIDA...  
  
-¡QUE BONITO GATO!, ¿DE DONDE ABRA SALIDO?-EXCLAMO ELLA SONRIENDO Y ACARICIANDO A ESTE ULTIMO  
  
-SUPONGO QUE SE HABRA METIDO A LA ESCUELA POR LA AZOTEA-BRAMO DIEGO CON TRISTEZA  
  
-PERO MIRA TIENE UN LUNAR EN LA FRENTE...  
  
CONTINUARA........ 


	5. El Grifo

CAPITULO 5  
  
EL GRIFO

...Y ESTA EN FORMA DE PAJARO, ¿CREES QUE SEA ALGO NORMAL?-PREGUNTO MELISSA- PORQUE YO HE VISTO ESTO EN OTRO LUGAR.-SI CREO QUE FUE EN UNO DE LOS LIBROS DE MAGIA QUE TENEMOS, ES EN EL QUE VIENEN LOS LINAJES MALIGNOS NO???-RESPONDIO DIEGO-A YO LO TRAIGO AQUÍ ES QUE ESTOY CONOCIENDO A QUIEN PODEMOS ENFRENTARNOS , PERO ,¿DONDE ESTA JOEL?, NO LO SE ¿CREES QUE SE SIENTA MAL?EN ESE MOMENTO EL GATO SALTO DE LAS PIERNAS DE MELISSA Y COMENZO A RASGAR EL PANTALON DE DIEGO QUE SE HABIA HACERCADO PARA TOMAR LAS COSAS DE JOEL-¡QUE TE PASA ESTUPIDO GATO! ME HAS ROTO LA ORILLA DEL PANTALONPERO ANTES DE QUE DIEGO DIJERA OTRA PALABRA, EL GATO JOEL YA ESTABA ENSIMA DE SUS COSAS-CREO QUE QUIERE DECIRNOS ALGO-MURMURO MELISSA-PORQUE NO TE TRANSFORMAS EN GATO PARA VER SI PUEDES AVERIGUAR QUE ES LO QUE NOS QUIERE DECIR??-ESTA BIEN SOLO PORQUE SE VE MUY SOSPECHOSOAL TERMINAR DE DECIR ESTO, DIEGO SE TRANSFORMO EN UN LINDO GATO COLOR PARDO QUE TENIA UN PELAJE PRECIOSO Y EXCLAMO:-MIAUH, MIAUH, MIAUH ... MIAUH, MIAUH, MIAUH... MIAUHPERO EL GATO NO RESPONDIO, MOVIO EL OSCICO COMO QUERIENDO DECIR ALGO PERO DE SUS FAUCES SOLO SALIAN SONIDOS QUE DIEGO NO PODIA ENTENDER-¡ESTO ES RARO!-SE VOLVIO A MELISSA CON ENOJO-SE SUPONE QUE DEBO ENTENDER A LOS ANIMALES PERO A ESTE NO LO ENTIENDO POR MAS QUE LE HABLO Y HABLO NO LO CONSIGO-ENTONCES DEBE DE ESTAR BAJO UN HECHIZO-SEÑALO MELISSA-MIAH, MIAUH MIAUH-MAULLO EL GATO-MIAUH MIAUH-CREO QUE QUIERE DECIRNOS QUE SI ¿ NO DIEGO??MIENTRAS MELISSA DISCUTIA CON EL GATO DIEGO SE HACERCO SU MOCHILA, SACO UN LIBRO GASTADO DE COLOR VERDE Y CON UN FRUESO DE UNA ENCICLOPEDIA QUE TENIA EL TITULO DE: "LINAJES DE MAGOS Y BRUJOS A TRAVEZ DE LOS SIGLOS"-SI, SUPONGO-DIJO DISTRAIDO DIEGO-GATITO ¿SABES DONDE ESTA JOEL? –DIJO MELISSA MIRANDO ATENTAMENTE AL GATITO-MIAUH-CONTESTO-¿SABES DONDE ESTA?-PREGUNTO-MIAUH –MAULLO MIENTRAS SE ESTABA SEÑALANDO A SI MISMO-CREO QUE QUIERE DECIRNOS QUE ES EL...¿PERO COMO?-NO LO SE-RESPONDIO APRESURADAMENTE DIEGO-PERO YA SE LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESE LUNAR:"ES LA MARCA DEL CLAN GROULWOOD" QUE SE IDENTIFICA POR UN GRIFO O UN AVE LLAMADA GRIFO.-¿Y QUE ES LO QUE BUSCA ESTE LINAJE?-EL HACER CRECER SU LINAJE, OBTEBER PODERES DE OTROS MAGOS O INCLUSO BRUJOS Y QUIEREN SER CONOCIDOS COMO EL LINAJE SUPERIOR QUE SIGNIFICA QUE SON LOS MAS PODEROSOS.-PERO COMO ¿ENTONCES AQUÍ HAY ALGUIEN QUE PERTENECE A ESE LINAJE?-SUPONGO QUE SI, A SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO DECIRTE QUE NUESTRAS FAMILIAS TAMBIEN TIENEN LINAJE LA TUYA ES HOTSWDDLESS LA DE HUGO PROTEXMONG Y LA MIA POTTRINZO-GROULWOOD LO QUE QUIERE DECIR QUE LOS QUE ATACARON A JOEL ESTAN LIGADOS A MI LINAJE-Y COMO VAMOS A TRANSFORMAR A JOEL? -AQUÍ DICE QUE SOLO SE PUEDEN QUITAR LOS HECHIZOS POR LA PERSONA QUE LOS MENCIONO-ENTONCES QUE PODREMOS HACER?-SOLO NOS QUEDA ENCONTRAR AL CULPABLE Y HACER QUE REVIERTA EL HACHIZO, MIENTRAS TANTO TU CUIDARAS DE JOEL-Y COMO VAMOS A EXPLICAR EN LA CASA DE JOEL SU AUSCENCIA?-PUES FACIL , SUS PAPAS ESTAN DE VACACIONES Y NO REGRESAN EN DOS MESES ASI QUE PODEMOS DECIRLE A LA SIRVIENTA QUE SE QUEDARA EN MI CASA EL TIEMPO QUE SEA NECESARIO HASTA QUE ENCONTREMOS AL INDIVIDUO QUE LE CAUSO ESTO A MI AMIGOEN ESE MOMENTO ENTRO HUGO A TODA CARRERA:-RAPIDO QUE LLEGAMOS TARDE A LA SIGUIENTE CLASE! ¿Y ESE GATO?-ES JOEL –RESPONDIO TRISTEMENTE DIEGO-LO QUE PASA ES QUE...LE EXPLICARON TODOS LOS SUCESOS E IDEARON LA FORMA DE ENGAÑAR A TODOS, HUGO DESAPARECIO LAS COSAS DE JOEL Y SALIERON DEL SALON CAMINO A LA CLASE DE MATEMATICAS.EN EL CAMINO SE ENCONTRARON A CYNTIA QUIEN LES DIJO QUE LA MAESTRA NO VENDRIA HOY Y QUE TENDRIAN LA HORA LIBRE PERO QUE HABIA DEJADO TAREA EN EL PIZARRON.-AH-EXCLAMO CYNTIA-SE ME OLVIDABA DECIRLES QUE SE SU SECRETO Y QUE SOY UNA DE USTEDES: LINAJE NACKPROUT-AH SON LOS QUE CREEARON LAS MEDICINAS MAGICAS NO???-ASI ES ASI QUE SI ME NECESITAN SABEN DONDE ENCONTRARME-¿PERO COMO SUPISTE LO QUE SOMOS?-PREGUNTO HUGO-POR LOS COLLARES QUE LLEVAN PUESTOS , COMO EH ESTUDIADO EL LIBRO: "LINAJES DE MAGOS Y BRUJOS A TRAVEZ DE LOS SIGLOS" PUES SUPE LO QUE SIGNIFICABAN SUS SIMBOLOS.-PERO ERES DE LAS BUENAS NO??-DIJO MELISSA-SI SOY UNO MRFEMAGA-DIJO CYNTIA-A ERES COMO YO –RESPONDIO DIEGO-MAGOS QUE PUEDEN CAMBIAR SU FORMA NO??????-ASI ES-RESPONDIO-BUENO NOS VEMOS PORQUE TENGO QUE HACER LA TAREA DE MATE QUE DEJO LA MAESTRA-COMO ES SABIDO, CYNTIA ERA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE SIEMPRE SE LA PASAN ESTUDIANDO-EXCLAMO MELISSA FURIOSA-YA DEJA DE CRITICAR Y MEJOR VAMONOS A MI CASA ALFIN Y AL CABO QUE MATE ERA LA ULTIMA MATERIA DEL DIA-SI VAMONOS, DIEGO TIENE RAZON-DIJO HUGO-DEBEMOS ENCONTRAR LA FORMA DE ATRAPAR A LA PERSONA QUE LE HIZO ESO A JOELJUSTO CUANDO ESTABAN EN EL PROTON VERDE GRANDE DE LA ESCUELA ERENDIRA SE LE HACERCO A DIEGO Y LE PLANTO UN TREMENDO BESO EN LA BOCA QUE LO DEJO PASMADO.-YA ME ENTERE QUE TERMINASTE CON GABRIELA EH, YA SABES QUE ESTOY AQUÍ SI ME NECESITAS.-ORALE , GRACIAS PERO YO QUIERO A GABRIELA-PUES YO A TI YA NO-DIJO UNA VOZ DESDE ATRÁS-MEJOR BUSCATE OTRA AL FIN YA SE ESTAN OFRESCIENDOERA GABRIELA QUE HABIA VISTO EL BESO Y NO LO PODIA CREER,SALIO CORRIENDO TAN RAPIDO QUE DIEGO NO LA PUDO NI SEGUIR-VES DEVERIAMOS INTENTARLO NOSOTROS DIEGO-EXCLAMO ERENDIRA-AL FIN NO HAY NADA QUE SE NOS INTERPONGA-TU PLANEASTE ESTO VERDAD??-NO, COMO CREES, SI YO NO SOY ASIDIEGO NO DIJO NADA MAS Y SALIO DE LA ESCUELA DEL LADO DE HUGO Y MELISSA DIERIGIENDOSE HACIA LO QUE SERIA LA PRIMERA EXPERIENCIA TRAJICA DE LA MAGIA EN SU VIDA...UNAS CUADRAS MAS DELANTE DE LA ESCUELA VIERON QUE ALGO ESTABA SUCEDIENDOGABRIELA ESTABA CON UNOS TIPOS RAROS QUE RESULTARON SER JAVIER, JASHUA Y DANIEL-NO ES ESA GABRIELA?????-LA QUE SE ESTA BESANDO CON EL TIPO GUERITO , PERO SI ES DANIEL-SUPONGO QUE ESTA ACTUANDO COMO UNA ARDIDA-DIJO MELISSA-¡NO!,-GRITO DIEGO- LA ESTA LASTIMANDO, VEANLA SE ESTA RESISTIENDO, AVENTANDOLO CON LAS MANOSDIEGO SE HECHO A CORRER PARA TRATAR DE DEFEDERLA Y A UNOS PASOS DE ELLA VIO QUE DANIEL ESTABA RECITANDO ALGO Y GABRIELA COMENZABA A.............CONTUNUARA....... 


	6. El Embrujo Exumenus

CAPITULO 6  
  
EL EMBRUJO EXUMENUS  
  
.....EN TODO SU ALREDEDOR COMENZO A APARECER UNA EXTRAÑA NIEBLA DE COLOR AZUL QUE CUBRIO SU CUERPO POR COMPLETO MIENTRAS DANIEL RECITABA:  
  
"MENTALLI CORPURUS CAMBIATI IDULUS AHIRU IBOL RELATUS BRAN"  
  
PARA EL MOMENTO EN QUE LA NUBE SE DISIPO ,DIEGO YA SE ENCONTRABA CERCA DE GABRIELA QUE AL PARECER NO HABIA SUFRIDO NINGUN DAÑO SOLO QUE SU ASPECTO ERA DIFERENTE PUES SE ENCONTRABA VESTIDA DE NEGRO Y CON ASPECTO MALIGNO Y CUANDO INTENTO HABLAR LO CAYO DICIENDO:  
  
-YA DEJA DE MIRARME ASI ESTUPIDO, QUIEN TE CREES, ES MAS NI SIQUIERA TE CONOZCO...  
  
-¿CÓMO QUE NO ME CONOCES? SI SOY TU NOVIO  
  
-MI NOVIO ES DANIEL Y SOLO EL  
  
-¿NO PERO NI SIQUIERA LE HABLAS A DANIEL?  
  
CUANDO ELLA LE IBA A RESPONDER DIEGO SE VOLVIO HACIA DANIEL Y LE CUESTIONO:  
  
-¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO MALITO?  
  
-YO NADA, SOLO LE ABRI LOS OJOS  
  
-SI COMO NO, YA PARECE QUE NO ME VA A RECONOCER Y TU ERES SU NOVIO , JA,JA,JA JA JA JA  
  
-¿CREES QUE ELLA NO SE FIJARIA EN MI?-GRITO DANIEL-POR FAVOR DATE CUENTA A QUE AL QUE AMA SOY YO Y DEJANOS TRANQUILOS  
  
-SI –INTERVINO GABRIELA- YA LARGATE IMBECIL  
  
-SERA MEJOR QUE NOS VAYAMOS-DIJO MELISSA QUE SE APROXIMABA A ELLOS RAPIDAMENTE JUNTO CON HUGO Y EL GATO-NO TIENE CASO QUE TE PONGAS A DISCUTIR CON ELLOS PUES ES MUY OBVIO QUE ALGO LE HIZO  
  
-PERO NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE SE SALIERA CON LA SUYA PORQUE SI NO EL LA PONDRA EN MI CONTRA  
  
-DIEGO  
  
-¿SI?  
  
-YA ESTA EN TU CONTRA, NI SIQUIERA TE RECONOCE SERA MEJOR QUE DEJES LAS COSAS ASI  
  
-PE PE PERO...  
  
-SI LÁRGUENSE TODOS-GRITO GABRIELA-NOSOTROS ESTAREMOS MEJOR SIN SU PRESCENCIA  
  
-ADEMAS YA NO PUEDES HACER NADA- EXCLAMO DANIEL-Y TE ADVIERTO QUE ESTO ES SOLO EL PRINCIPIO, PRIMERO TU NOVIA LUEGO TUS AMIGOS Y TU FAMILIA JA JA JA JA  
  
DIEGO SE ENFURECIO TANTO QUE SE VOLVIO HACIA DANIEL APUNTO CON SUS MANOS Y LE GRITO:  
  
-EXUMENUS  
  
A LO QUE RÁPIDAMENTE EL RESPONDIÓ:  
  
-BLOQUEUS  
  
EL RAYO QUE HABÍA SALIDO EN DIRECCIÓN A EL SE DESVIÓ AL OTRO LADO DE LA CALLE POR DONDE PASABA UNO DE LAS ANTIGUOS AMIGOS DE GABRIELA DE NOMBRE SAÚL QUE NO PUDO REACCIONAR Y LO RECIBIÓ DE LLENO, EN ESE MOMENTO ESTE ULTIMO COMENZÓ A CONVERTIRSE EN PIEDRA TAN LENTAMENTE QUE SINTIÓ QUE SU CUERPO CRUJÍA PERO EN CUESTIÓN DE MINUTOS SOLO SE ENCONTRABA UNA ESTATUA CON UNA EXPRESIÓN DE HORROR  
  
DIEGO AL VER LO SUCEDIDO SOLTÓ UN GRITO AHOGADO Y SOLO SINTIÓ QUE HABÍA COMETIDO UN GRAVE ERROR MIENTRAS DANIEL POR SU PARTE ESTABA TAN FELIZ DE LO SUCEDIDO QUE LE PLANTO UN GRAN BESO A GABRIELA LA CUAL NO LO RECHAZO Y LO RECIBIÓ CON UNA CARA DE GUSTO QUE ERA IMPOSIBLE DESCRIBIR  
  
-DEBES VOLVERLO A SU FORMA NATURAL  
  
-N NO NO PUEDO PORQUE ESE HECHIZO SOLO SE REVIERTE CON UNA POCIÓN Y LO INGREDIENTES SON MUY RAROS PERO....  
  
-JAJAJAJAJA AHORA TENDRÁS QUE CONSEGUIR TODOS LOS INGREDIENTES Y ESO TE MANTENDRÁ OCUPADO POR UN RATO  
  
-YA LÁRGUENSE –GRITO HUGO FURIOSO –YA HAN HECHO BASTANTE  
  
GABRIELA, DANIEL Y SUS SECUACES SALIERON DE LA ESCENA EN UN INSTANTE PERO DIEGO SOLO SE QUEDO LAMENTANDO LO SUCEDIDO PUES SE HABIA DADO CUENTA DE QUIE QUERIA PERJUDICARLO ADEMAS ESTE ERA SOLO EL PRINCIPIO DE LOS PROBLEMAS Y TENDRÍA QUE ENCONTRAR LA FORMA DE LIBERAR A SAUL PUES SOLO TENIA TRES DIAS PARA LOGRARLO YA QUE DESPUÉS SERA IRREVERSIBLE.  
  
EN LA ENTRADA DE UNA CASA DE ASPECTO ESPELUZNANTE SE ENCONTRABA  
UNA JOVEN CON UN CHICO LOS CUALES TENIAN UNA ACALORADA PLATICA DE LOS  
SUCESOS OCURRIDOS ESA TARDE CUANDO POR LA DERECHA DE LA CALLE ENTRARON  
DANIEL DEL BRAZO DE GABRIELA Y AL PARECER SE DIRIGÍAN HACIA ESA  
MISTERIOSA CASA....  
  
DOS HORAS ANTES...... 


	7. Dos Caras

CAPITULO 7  
  
DOS CARAS  
  
....EN LA CLASE DE BIOLOGÍA SE ENCONTRABAN CYNTIA Y AMPARO EN UNA GRAN DISCUSI"N MIENTRAS LA MAESTRA DE HISTORIA SE CONCENTRABA EN CONTARLE SU VIDA A DOS ALUMNAS DE NOMBRE PATY Y ERICA QUE LA ESTABAN DISTRAYENDO PARA QUE CYNTIA Y AMPARO HABLARAN EN LA ESQUINA DEL SALON QUE SE ENCONTRABA PINTADO DE VERDE Y YA NO TENIA ALGUNAS BANCAS, EN ESE ESPACIO SE ESCONDIAN LOS ALUMNOS PARA PLATICAR...  
  
-¿POR QUÉ LES DIJISTE TU SECRETO?, NO ESTAS SEGURA DE QUE SEAN BUENOS CYNTIA  
  
-PORFAVOR AMPARO SE QUE SON BUENOS POR ESO SE LOS DIJE PARA QUE CREYERAN QUE YO TAMBIEN SOY BUENA Y ASI NOS UNAMOS A ELLOS Y PODAMOS DESTRUIRLOS, ADEMAS JASHUA ESTA ACTUANDO COMO UN TONTO PARA QUE NO SOSPECHEN QUE EL VA A DESTRUIR A DANIEL.  
  
-PERO SE SUPONIA QUE NOSOTRAS SERIAMOS LAS UNICAS QUE LOS DESTRUIRÍAN NO????  
  
-PARA QUE ENCARGARNOS DEL TRABAJO SUCIO SI LO PUEDEN HACER OTROS  
  
-SI CLARO PERO QUIEN SE VA A LLEVAR EL CREDITO DE TODO?  
  
-PUES YO, SI ESTOY IDEANDO SOLA TODO ESTO PARA QUE DAR CREDITO A OTROS  
  
-OSEA QUE NO ME VAS A INCLUIR EN LOS PLANES?  
  
-CLARO QUE SI SOLO QUE NO EN ESTE MOMENTO ADEMAS YA SABES QUE NOS TENEMOS QUE DESHACER DE TODOS ELLOS PARA QUE ASI YO..PERDON NOSOTRAS NOS VOLVAMOS MUY PODEROSAS.  
  
-SI- (EN SU MENTE AMPARO PENSO)-COMO SI FUERAS A DEJARME APODERARME DE ALGUNOS PODERES-YA LO SE  
  
-BUENO AHORA TU TIENES QUE GANARTE LA CONFIANZA DE HUGO, TU SABES NO, CONQUISTARLO ADEMAS TENIENDO A DIEGO TRISTE POR LO DE LA ESTUPIDA DE GABRIELA PUES YO PUEDO CONVENCERLO DE SER MALO Y DESAPARECEMOS A MELISSA.  
  
-PERO TU SABES BIEN QUE NO SERA NADA FACIL...  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO ERICA Y PATY SE ACERCARON A ELLAS SUBITAMENTE Y LES INFORMARON QUE LA CLASE HABIA TERMINADO QUE TENDRÍAN QUE CONTINUAR LA CONVERSACI"N EN LA CLASE DE MATE.  
  
-BUENO ENTONCES HABLAMOS DESPUÉS SI  
  
-SI CYNTIA COMO TU QUIERAS  
  
LAS CUATRO CHAVAS SALIERON DEL SALON RAPIDAMENTE Y EN ESE MOMENTO CYNTIA SE TOPO CON DIEGO AL QUE LE DIJO QUE ELLA TAMBIEN ERA UNA DE ELLOS PERO NO LE DIJO QUE LO QUE EN REALIDAD BUSCABA ERA PARA SU BIEN SINO PARA EL BENEFICIO DE SI MISMA  
  
-BUENO COMO YA SABES TODA MI HISTORIA TE AVISO QUE NO HAY CLASE DE MATE Y...30 MIN DESPUÉS (ACTUALIDAD)  
  
BUENO DESPUÉS DE ESTO TRANSCURRIERON 30 MIN Y CYNTIA ESTABA SALIENDO DE LA ESCUELA ESCUCHO EL RUIDO DE LA DISCUSI"N QUE SE ENCONTRABA DELANTE ENTRE DIEGO Y DANIEL, VIO LO QUE LE SUCEDI" A SAUL Y CUANDO DANIEL SE FUE CON GABRIELA SE HACERCO A DIEGO Y LE DIJO:  
  
-NO TE PREOCUPES YO TRATARE DE AYUDARTE CON EL EMBRUJO SOLO QUE PUEDE QUE NO SE LOGRE POR QUE EL HECHIZO PUEDE NO RESULTAR ASI QUE PREPARATE PARA LO PEOR  
  
-¡NO! VAS A VER QUE SI LO LOGRAMOS  
  
-ESO ESPERO-RESPONDIO MELISSA-ESO ESPERO  
  
HUGO TRANSPORTO LA ESTATUA DE SAUL A LA CASA DE CYNTIA EN DONDE SE CONCENTRARON EN REGRESARLO A SU FORMA NORMAL MIENTRAS TODOS BUSCABAN LOS INGREDIENTES CYNTIA SE DIRIGIO A SU CUARTO DONDE LE HIZO UNA LLAMADA A AMPARO Y LE DIJO:  
  
-CREO QUE PODEMOS DEBILITAR A DIEGO Y SEPARA A HUGO DE EL HACIENDO QUE EL TONTO AGRUEGUE ALGUNAS HIERBAS QUE NO SON Y ASI DESTRUIREMOS A SAUL Y LA AMISTAD DE ESOS TRES  
  
(AL TELEFONO)  
  
-PERO Y MELISSA??  
  
-ELLA ESTA MUY OCUPADA CON EL ESTUPIDO GATO QUE SOLO SE CONCENTRA EN EL Y DE SEGURO QUE APOYARA A HUGO PUES TU SABES QUE SIENTE ALGO POR EL...  
  
TERMINANDO ESTA CONVERSACI"N CYNTIA BAJO AL SOTANO DONDE TODOS YA LA ESPERABAN CON LOS INGREDIENTES LISTOS -YA TRAJE LOS OJOS DE RANA- DIJO HUGO -Y YO LA PIEL DE SERPIENTE-RIO DIEGO-QUE HACE COSQUILLAS -YO TRAJE LOS PELOS DE UNA LLAMA-DIJO DISTRAÍDAMENTE MELISSA  
  
-BIEN –GRITO CYNTIA PASANDO POR EL LADO DERECHO DE HUGO Y CAMBIANDO LOS OJOS DE RANA POR OJOS DE SAPO QUE ESTE HABIA DEPOSITADO EN LA MESA PREVIAMENTE-AHORA TOMEN TODOS LO SINGREDIENTES Y P"NGANLOS EN EL CLADERO DE MI BISABUELA QUE ES RESISTENTE PARA ESTE TIPO DE POSIONES, ESPERO QUE SEAN LOS INGREDIENTES CORRECTOS SINO PODRIAMOS ACELERAR EL PROCESO Y ESO IMPLICARIA QUE NO SE PUDIERA REVERTIR  
  
-SI-RESPONDIERON TODOS AL UNÍSONO-TODOS ESTAN BIEN ESCOJIDOS  
  
-BUENO ENTONCES RECITARE EL HECHIZO:  
  
"ALOBUS CORPORATE FORMULI LE CORP TE ESTONE SA DISOLVO Y LE HUMAN BAC"  
  
AL TERMINAR DE DECIR ESTO LA POSION DEL CALDERO AROJO UN POCO DE HUMO, CYINTIA LE DIO LA POSION A DIEGO Y LA VACIARON SOBRE LA ESCULTURA DE SAUL, INSTANTES DESPUÉS SE ESCUCHO UN CRUJIR Y LA ROCA COMENZO A SOLIDIFICARSE.  
  
-¡NO NO NO NO NO-GRITO DIEGO-QUE SUCEDE?!  
  
-ALGUN INGREDIENTE ESTA MAL POR ESO SE ACELERO LA FUSION A LA PIEDRA,- SILENCIO LARGO-CREO QUE YA ES TARDE PARA EL  
  
LOS CUATRO EN LA HABITACI"N SE QUEDARON CALLADOS , HABIAN PERDIDO A SAUL.  
  
POR OTRA PARTE, LA JOVEN QUE SE ENCONTRABA HABLANDO ERA XOCHILT QUE PLATICABA CON ANGEL SU NOVIO:  
  
-CREO QUE YA LA TRANSFORMO..-DIJO XOCHILT  
  
-SI PUES LA TRAE DEL BRAZO-BRAMO ANGEL  
  
-NO PUEDO ESPERAR A DESTRUIRLO, SI NO DIEGO ESTARA EN PELIGRO  
  
-SI PERO RECUERDA QUE NO DEBEN SABER NUESTRAS INTENCIONES PUES SI NO YA NO PODREMOS AYUDAR, RECUERDA QUE DEBES SER SOLO HUMANOS AL IGUAL QUE YO EH  
  
-SI ANGEL PERO ES QUE QUISIERA DESAPARECERLO AHORA MISMO  
  
-YA LLEGARA SU MOMENTO, YA LLEGARA..

CONTUNUARA...........


	8. El Milagro

CAPITULO 8  
  
EL MILAGRO  
  
EN LA CASA DE DIEGO QUE SE ENCONTRABA A MITAD DE LA CALLE DE SECRET DOOR SE ENCONTRABAN MELISSA ,HUGO,DIEGO Y EL GATO JOEL SENTADOS MUY CALLADOS PUES NO SABIAN QUE HIBAN A HACER CON EL ASUNTO DE SAUL QUE SE ENCONTRABA CONVERTIDO EN PIEDRA Y ESTE EFECTO ERA IRREBERSIBLE TODOS TENIAN EN SU CARA EL ASPECTO DE ANGUSTIA PERO SOBRE TODO DIEGO SE ENCONTRABA IMPACTADO PUES SU DIA NO PODRIA ESTAR PEOR, HABIA PERDIDO A SU NOVIA, HECHIZADO A UNA PERSONA INOCENTE Y HABIAN CONVERTIDO A UNO DE SUS AMIGOS EN GATO ¿Qué MAS PODRIA SALIR MAL? SE PREGUNTABA A SI MISMO Y CUANDO SE DISPONIA A HABLAR MELISSA LO INTERRUMPIO:  
  
-CREO QUE HAY UNA FORMA DE REGRESAR A SAUL ,ES MUY PELIGROSA Y TE PODRIA COSTAR ENERGIA VITAL  
  
-Y CUAL ES, QUE ES ENERGIA VITAL ??-PREGUNTO DIEGO RAPIDAMENTE-REGRESAMOS A SAUL???  
  
-SI MIRA LA UNICA SOLUCION ES USAR EL HECHIZO DE LA TRANSFERENCIA VITAL EN EL CUAL SE PUEDE TRANSFERIR TU ENERGIA A UNA PERSONA CON EL RIESGO DE PERDER GRAN PARTE DE LA TUYA Y SOLO LOS MAGOS EXPERTOS PUEDEN LOGRARLO  
  
-BIEN LO INTENTARE QUE ES LO QUE TENEMOS QUE HACER?-GRITO-POR LO PRONTO NADA PUES YA LLEGO TU MAMA Y TRAE UNA CARA FURIOSA  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO ENTRO LA MAMA DE DIEGO DE NOMBRE MINERVA QUE REGRESABA DE TRABAJAR COMO ENCARGADA EN UN BANCO LLAMADO CROWLER QUE ERA FAMOSO POR SU PERSONAL CAPACITADO Y SUS SUPUESTAS BUENAS PRESTACIONES PERO EN LA CARA DE LA MUJER A PESAR DE ESTAR FURIOSA LUCIA UNA ALEGRIA EN SUS OJOS QUE NO SE PODRIA DESCRIBIR Y EN CUANTO ENTRO PARECIERA QUE TODOS SUS PROBLEMAS SE TERMINARAN PUE SALUDO A TODOS CON SU DULCE VOZ:  
  
-BUENAS TARDES HUGA, MELISSA HIJO MIO  
  
-BUENAS TARDES SEÑORA-DIJERON AL UNISONO MELISSA Y HUGO  
  
-BUENAS MA- LE RESPONDIO DIEGO  
  
-¿ES TUYO ESE GATO –PREGUNTO MARAVILLADA LA MUJER-CON UN LUNAR CHISTOSO?  
  
-S-SI SEÑORA, JUSTAMENTE LO ACABO DE COMPRAR  
  
- ESTA MUY LINDO , Y COMO SE LLAMA???  
  
- LE PUSE JOEL EN HONOR A NUESTRO AMIGO  
  
-AHH Y CUANTOS AÑOS TIENE??  
  
-POCO MAS DE CUATRO  
  
- ESTA LINDO EN ESPECIAL SU LUNAR, ¿SE QUEDAN A CENAR?  
  
DESDE ATRÁS DIEGO LES HIZO SEÑAS ACLARANDOLES QUE DEBIAN DECIR QUE SI A LO QUE ELLSO RESPONDIERON:  
  
-POR SUPUESTO SEÑORA NOS ENCANTARIA  
  
-BUENO ENTONCES ME VOY A PREPARAR LA CENA ANTES DE QUE LLEGUE EL PAPA DE DIEGO  
  
-SI MAMA –RESPONDIO DIEGO-MIENTRAS NOSOTROS ESTAREMOS EN EL SOTANO  
  
EL SOTANO SE ENCONTRABA LLENO DE COSAS VIEJAS QUE LA FAMILIA CONSERVABA COMO LAMPARAS MESAS UTENCILIOS JUGUETES Y COSAS ASI , EN ESE LUGAR ESPTABAN LOS LIBROS DE MAGIA DE LOS CHICOS....  
  
PASARON POCO MAS DE CINCUENTA MINUTOS EN LOS CUALES VIERON EN SUS LIBROS COMO PODRIAN REVERTIR EL PROBLEMA CON SAUL, PARA ENTONCES EL PAPA DE DIEGO :ANDREW QUE TRABAJABA EN UNA DE LAS COMPAÑIAS PRODUCTORAS ACCESOS A INTERNET EN LA CUAL EL ERA PRESIDENTE Y LO DISFRUTABA MUCHO PERO SOLO SE ALEGRABA MAS AL TENER QUE REGRESAR A SU CASA CON SU FAMILIA.  
  
-CHICOS ES HORA DE CENAR-GRITO EL PAPA DE DIEGO-EN UN MOMENTO SE SERVIRA TODO  
  
-SI PA ENSEGUIDA VAMOS-GRITO DIEGO  
  
-LA CENA TRANSCURRIO COMO CUALQUIER OTRA SOLO QUE NINGUNO DE LOS MUCHACHOS SE ATREVIO A DECIR NINGUNA PALABRA, SOLO SE LIMITARON A COMER Y AL TERMINO SE RETIRARON AL SOTANO CON EL PRETEXTO DE LA TAREA DE MATEMATICAS  
  
-ENTONCES TENGO QUE PONER UNAS GOTAS DE MI SANGRE EN LA ESTATUA RESITAR EL HECHIZO Y LISTO ???  
  
-NO CUANDO ESTES DICIENDO EL HECHIZO TENDRAS QUE TOCAR LA ROCA Y ESTA ABSORVERA TU ENERGIA, TE SENTIRAS CANSADO POR UNOS DIAS PERO SE TE PASARA -ESTA BIEN, HUGO PUEDES TRAER LA ESTATUA HASTA AQUÍ POR FAVOR?  
  
-SI-DIJO HUGO E HIZO UN MOVIMINETO DE MANO Y LA ESTATUA APARECIO-ESTA LISTA  
  
DIEGO TOMO EL CUCHILLO DE LA MESA DEL FONDO SE CORTO LA PUNTA DEL DEDO Y SE DISPUSO A DECIR EL HEMBRUJO:  
  
"ALUMUS LUMINATE DE VITE COMALE ENER DIA DE REBI ROCE"  
  
UNOS INSTANTES DESPUES SAUL VOLVIO AL LA NORMALIDAD Y DIEGO CAYO AL SUELO SUBITAMENTE, AL PARECER SE HABIA DESMAYADO...  
  
EN LA MISTERIOSA CASA DE DANIEL SE ENCONRTRABAN EN PLENO DISFRUTE DE LA VIDA EN UNA DE LAS MEJORES HABITACIONES DE LA INMENSA CASA, EN LA MISMA CASA SE ENCONTRABAN XOCHILT Y ANGEL PUES ERAN PRIMOS DE DANIEL Y ESTABAN DE VISITA PUES ELLOS YA HABIAN SALIDO DE VACACIONES, EN TODA LA CASA SE RESPIRABA UN AMBIENTE LUJUBRE , FRIO Y SOLITARIO PUES SOLO SE ENCONTRABAN ESOS CHICOS PERO EL UNICO CUARTO DE LA CASA QUE ESTABA CALIDO ERA EN DONDE SE ENCOTRABAN LOS CHICOS SIN EMBARGO LA REALIDAD ERA QUE LOS DOS GRUPOS SE ENCONTRABAN ELABORANDO PLANES PARA LO QUE SERIA EL FIN DE DANIEL POR UNA PARTE Y LA REVANCHA DE DANIEL POR LA OTRA....  
  
CONTUNUARA............. 


	9. El Juego

CAPITULO 9  
  
EL JUEGO  
  
EN UNA DE LAS HABITACIONES SE ENCONTRABAN XOCHILT Y ANGEL PLANEANDO COMO HACER LE PARA QUE DANIEL FUERA NEUTRALIZADO, AUNQUE ANGEL INSISTIA EN QUE DEBERIAN DESTRUIRLO ELLA SOLO PENSABA EN COMO QUITARLE LOS PODERES SIN LASTIMARLO PUES ELLA ERA UNA JOVEN PACIFISTA CLARO QUE EL CHICO NO DABA SU BRAZO A TORCER CON TINUABA DICIENDO:  
  
-TU SABES QUE SI LO DEJAMOS VIVIR HARA DE LAS SUYAS CON LA AYUDA DE SUS OTROS SECUASES YA QUE ELLOS TAMBIEN TENIAN PODERES  
  
-NO LO CREO SI LE QUITAMOS LOS PODERES A DANIEL YA NO TENDRAN MOTIVO PARA SER SOMETIDOS  
  
-BUENO YO SOLO SE QUE ELLOS NO PUEDEN QUEDAR IMPUNES SOBRETODO POR LO QUE ESTAN PLANEANDO EN CONTRA DE DIEGO, NO CREO QUE SEA JUSTO QUE DANIEL SE ENCARGUE DE TODO SOLO ADEMAS TU SABES QUE EL NO ES AUN TAN FUERTE  
  
-PUES NO CREAS ESO PUES EL TE PUEDE SORPRENDER YO SE LO QUE TE DIGO...  
  
EN LA OTRA HABITACION LA CUAL ERA DE ESTILO LUGUBRE PUES TODO TENIA COSA OSCURAS , PEQUEÑAS ESTATUILLAS DE GARGOLAS, LIBROS SOBRE MAGIA NEGRA EN UN INMENSO LIBRERO QUE ERA DE UNA ESTRAÑA MADERA NEGRA Y ENLA CABEZERA DE LA CAMA SE ENCONTRABAN UNA CABEZA EN FORMA DE DIABLO MATANDO A UN HUMANO CON UNA ESPADA, EN CUANTO A LAS PAREDES QUE ERAN DE COLOR ROJO SANGRE , TENIA PUESTOS UN MONTON DE CUADROS CON ESCENAS DE MUERTES MONSTRUOS DEVORANDO PERSONAS ENTRE LAS CUALES ESBANA LO QUE PARECIAN SER LOS MAGOS CONOCIDOS COMO LOS SUPERIORES... EN ESE MOMENTO SE ENCOTRABAN ALEGANDO FUERTEMENTE GABRIELA Y DANIEL PUES EL HECHIZO QUE TENIA GABRIELA SOLO ERA TEMPORAL, ALGO QUE NO SABIA DIEGO Y EN CIERTO MOMENTO DANIEL SE PREPARABA A DECIR UN HECHIZO PERO ANTES DE TERMINARLO LO INTERRUMPIO PUES ACABABAN DE LLEGAR ERENDIRA JASHUA Y JAVIER POR LA PUERTA DE LA DERECHA DE LA HABITACION..  
  
-AMO DISCULPE LA INTERRUPCION-DIJO JAVIER- PERO CREO QUE USTED DEBERIA ATACAR A DIEGO ESTA NOCHE PUES ERENDIRA DICE QUE SE ENCUENTRA DEBIL AL CONJURAR UN HECHIZO PARA SALVAR AL SANGANO DE SAUL, ME SORPRENDE COMO DESPER...  
  
-¡¿QUE NO VES QUE ESTOY OCUPADO EN MEDIO DE ALGO IMPORTANTE?!  
  
-PERDON SEÑOR LO QUE...-GIMIO  
  
-PUES LO DEVERIAS DEJAR PARA OTRO MOMENTO-INTERRUMPIO ERENDIRA-YA QUE DIEGO PUEDE SER DERROTADO ESTA NOCHE Y ME SERA MAS FACIL TOMAR SUS PODERES ASI NO TENDRE QUE ENAMORARLO NI NADA POR EL ESTILO  
  
-ENTONCES SOLO DEJENME DESHACERME DE UN ESTORBO Y NOS PONDREMOS EN MARCHA  
  
-SI PERO ...  
  
-NO HAY PEROS JASHUA-GRITO-AQUÍ SE HACE LO QUE YO DIGA  
  
TERMINANDO DE DE DECIR ESTO SE DIRIGIO HASTA GABRIELA Y LE DIJO:  
  
-CREO QUE SI NO PODEMOS TENER NADA TU NO TENDRAS NADA CON NADIE MAS ASI QUE :  
  
"PINTUS CARCO LOSO MENTE CRISTA CLORE"  
  
-¿QUE PIENSAS HACERME–GRITO MIENTRAS SE RETORCIA-PORQUE YA ESTOY HARTA DE QUE......  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO GABRIEL COMENZO A HACERSE PEQUEÑA PEQUEÑA PEQUEÑA HASTA QUE ERA DEL TAMAÑO DE LA ESTATUILLA DEL CUERVO QUE ESTABA EN EL ESCRITORIO LUEGO DE MOMENTO SE COMENZO A CUBRIR TODO SU CUERPO DE UN ESTRAÑO LIQUIDO BLANCO Y EN INSTANTES ELLA PARECIA ESTAR HECHA DE CRISTAL NEGRO Y CON UN ASPECTO DE FELICIDAD QUE ATERRORIZABA  
  
-CREO QUE CON ESTO YA NO PODRAS TENER A NADIE, JAJAJAJAJA  
  
-SI BUENO YA QUE TE ENCARGASTE DE ELLA VAMOS DONDE DIEGO O. K.?  
  
-SI YA VAMOS-DIJO  
  
SE DIRIJIO HACIA LA ESTATUILLA DE GABRIELA LA TOMO CON LA MANO DRECHA Y LA PUSO SOBRE EL LIBRERO Y AL HACER ESTO LE DIJO:  
  
-CON ESTO ES SUFICIENTE DESDE AQUÍ VERAS COMO DESTRUYO A DIEGO PUES LO TRAERE AQUÍ PARA QUE TU DISFRUTES ESTE JUEGO  
  
AL DECIR ESTO SALIO DE LA HABITACION JUNTO CON SUS COMPINCHES PERO LO QUE NO SABIA ES QUE EN ESE MOMENTO YA HABIAN PREPARADO ALGO EN SU CONTRA SUS PRIMOS PUES SE HABIAN PUESTO A PREPARAR UNA POCION QUITA PODERES Y OTRA DESTRUCTORA QUE SEGÚN ELOS SOLO USARIAN SI DANIEL SE RESISTIA A DEJAR EN PAZ A DIEGO...  
  
EN SU CASA DIEGO YA HABIA DESPERTADO DE Y SE SENTIA MUY DEBIL, SE ENCONTRABA EN SU HABITACION Y SUS AMIGOS ESTABAN A SU LADO, EL HABIA NOTADO QUE NO ESTABAN SUS PADRES A LO QUE ELLOS LE DIJERON:  
  
-TUVIERON QUE SALIR, Y HUGO Y YO NOS OFRECIMOS A QUEDARNOS CONTIGO..  
  
-SI AL PARECER UNO DE TUS TIOS ESTABA EN EL HOSPITAL ,CREO QUE LE HIBAN A HACER UNA OPERACI"N DE RIESGO Y NO QUEREIA ESTAR SOLO  
  
-GRACIAS POR QUEDARSE CONMIGO-SUSURRO-PERO ME SIENTO MUY CANSADO CREO QUE ME VOY A DORMIR OTRA VEZ,PERO ANTES ¿Y SAUL?  
  
-YA SE FUE A SU CASA Y TE DEJO DICHO QUE GRACIAS POR AYUDARLO  
  
-QUE HABIA VISTO Y ESCUCHADO TODO PERO QUE PROMETIA NO CONTARLE A NADIE QUE NO TE PREOCUPARAS Y QUE TE RECUPERARAS PRONTO  
  
-BUENO ENTONCES VOLVERE A DORMIR  
  
DIRIGIO SU VISTA HACIA SUS PIES Y AHÍ SE ENCONTRABA JOEL ACURRUCADO RONCANDO PARA DESPUES CERRAR LOS OJOS, EN ESE MOMENTO APARECIERON EN SU HABITACION ERENDIRA, DANIEL JASHUA Y JAVIER  
  
-BUENO, BUENO, BUENO CREO QUE ES TIEMPO DE LA BATALLA ASI QUE DESPIERTEN A ESE IMBECIL  
  
-EL ESTA MUY DEBILA PARA ATACAR ASI QUE NOSOTROS PELEAREMOS EN SU LUGAR  
  
-NO IMPORTA EL ORDEN YA QUE LOS DERROTARE A TODOS  
  
-YA LO VEREMOS  
  
-SI PERO EN OTRO LADO  
  
-COMO SI PUDIERAN HACER ALGO.....  
  
-ES HORA DE JUGAR  
  
CONTINUARA ....... 


	10. No Siempre Ganan Los Buenos

**_EL BIEN NO SIEMPRE GANA_**

**_EN UNOS SEGUNDOS TODOS SE ENCONTRABAN EN UNA CASA MUY ANTIGUA QUE ESTABA VACÍA, SUPUSIERON QUE ERA LA CASA DE LOS GREAKWILL PUES LA HABÍAN DEJADO POCO ANTES DE QUE DIEGO NACIERA, SU MADRE LE HABÍA CONTADO QUE EN ESA CASA, SE HABÍA CORRIDO EL RUMOR DE QUE ESTABA EMBRUJADA, Y QUE POR ESO YA NO ERA HABITADA…_**

**_LA PELEA COMENZÓ PERO SOLO ESTABAN: HUGO, MELISSA, ERENDIRA Y DANIEL QUIENES SIN PERDER MÁS TIEMPO SE DISPUSIERON A PELEAR, DESENFUNDARON VARITAS Y LA LLUVIA DE HECHIZOS COMENZÓ A ROMPER LAS COSAS QUE HABÍAN QUEDADO. UNO DE LOS HECHIZOS GOLPEO LA MESA SOBRE LA CUAL HUGO SE REFUGIABA, LA MESA RESISTIÓ PERO NO AL SEGUNDO IMPACTO HECHO POR ERENDIRA Y SE PARTIÓ EN DOS, MIENTRAS TANTO MELISSA ATACO A DANIEL CON UN HECHIZO DE DESPOJO EL ÚNICO PROBLEMA ES QUE EL YA HABÍA LANZADO UN CONTRA HECHIZO QUE IMPIDIÓ QUE SE LE DESPOJARA DE SU VARITA…._**

**_MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE DIEGO TODO PARECÍA NORMAL HASTA QUE DOS MISTERIOSAS SOMBRAS SE DESLIZABAN HACIA LA HABITACIÓN DE ESTE ÚLTIMO…._**

**_ESTAS SEGURO QUE EL AMO DESEA ESTO?_**

**_CLARO, QUE LE DARÍA MAS GUSTO QUE TERMINÁRAMOS CON EL ESTORBO POR EL Y ASÍ NO GASTAR SU PRECIADO TIEMPO_**

**_PERO EL DIJO QUE QUERÍA DESTRUIRLO CON SUS PROPIAS MANOS Y AD…._**

**_¡QUE NO, YO LE QUIERO EVITAR EL GASTO DE SU TIEMPO_**

**_PE..PE…._**

**_NO HAY PERO… CÁLLATE, LO VAS A DESPERTAR_**

**_ENTRARON SIGILOSAMENTE A LA RECAMARA, EN CUESTIÓN DE SEGUNDOS METIERON A JOEL EN UNA BOLSA Y A DIEGO LE ARROJARON UNOS POLVOS ENCIMA…AL PARECER ERAN INMOVILIZADOTES PUES DIEGO DESPERTÓ PERO SU CUERPO NO RESPONDÍA A SUS ESFUERZOS POR MOVERSE, LOS DOS INDIVIDUOS LO TOMARON Y LO TRANSPORTARON A LA MANSIÓN DE DANIEL…_**

**_LO HE PENSADO MEJOR Y QUE TE PARECE SI LE DECIMOS AL AMO QUE LE TRAJIMOS A SU CARNADA ASÍ ESTARÁ AGRADECIDO CON NOSOTROS –EXCLAMO JASHUA-Y NOS DEJARA DE CRITICAR_**

**_ESTA BIEN PERO ESO ERA LO QUE YO QUERÍA HACER-GIMIÓ JAVIER…_**

**_MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA CASA ABANDONADA LA PELEA SE PONÍA MÁS Y MÁS DIFÍCIL Y LOS MALOS ESTABAN GANANDO AUNQUE NO SE PERCATARON DE QUE NO ESTABAN DEL TODO SOLOS PUES EN LAS HABITACIONES DE ARRIBA SE ENCONTRABAN ÁNGEL Y XOCHILT DISCUTIENDO SOBRE QUE ERA LO QUE IBAN A HACER…_**

**_YA ESTA DECIDIDO ANGEL , VAMOS A QUITARLE LOS PODERES A DANIEL_**

**_¡NO! VAMOS A MATARLO , ES MEJOR ASÍ…_**

**_ESA NO ES LA ÚNICA RAZÓN TU SABES QUE ESTO NO DEBE SER ASÍ A FUERZAS, PODEMOS LLEVAR LAS COSAS POR BUEN CAMINO Y SOLO QUITARLE SUS PODERES…._**

**_LA CONVERSACIÓN FUE INTERRUMPIDA POR UN ESCANDALOSO GOLPE EN LA PARTE INFERIOR DE LA CASA, ÁNGEL Y XOCHILT BAJARON CORRIENDO PUES NO SABÍAN QUE HABÍA OCURRIDO PERO LO QUE ESTABAN POR VER NO SERIA DE SU AGRADO….EN EL SUELO SE ENCONTRABA HUGO SIENDO SOMETIDO POR ERENDIRA Y MELISSA ESTABA TIRADA EN EL SUELO INCONCIENTE…._**

**_VOY A MATAR A ESTE IMBECIL -DIJO BURLONAMENTE DANIEL_**

**_PERO, PARA QUE MATARLO? DE TODAS FORMAS NO SIRVE DE NADA , EL VERDADERO OBJETIVO ES DIEGO NO?_**

**_SI PERO NO QUIERO QUE NADIE NOS ESTORBE ASÍ QUE…_**

**_PUES SI LO VAS HA HACER HAZLO YA Y DEJA DE ESTAR HABLANDO-GRITO FURIOSAMENTE HUGO-ASÍ QUE VAMOS_**

**_DANIEL SE DISPONÍA A MATAR A HUGO CUANDO SE PERCATO DE LA PRESENCIA DE ALGUIEN MAS Y NO ESTABA EQUIVOCADO SOLO QUE CUANDO VOLTEO YA ERA TARDE XOCHILT LE HABÍA ARROJADO UNA DE LAS DOS POCIONES …TODO SE QUEDO TRANQUILO POR CUESTIÓN DE SEGUNDOS Y…..ERA LA DE PERDIDA DE PODERES LOGRO OBSERVAR ÁNGEL, EL ÚNICO PROBLEMA ES QUE NO SOLO HABÍA ROCIADO A DANIEL SI NO QUE HUGO TAMBIÉN LA TENIA ASÍ QUE PARA QUE REALMENTE HICIERA EFECTO DEBÍA HABERLE CAÍDO TODA A EL…._**

**_IDIOTAS CREEN QUE SU ESTUPIDA POCIÓN VA A PODER DETENERME?_**

**_SOLO QUIERO QUE DEJES DE LASTIMAR A LA GENTE, ESTO ES POR TU BIEN…_**

**_JAJAJAJAJAJA COMO NO…!ERAZIO!-PERO SOLO SALIERON UNAS PEQUEÑAS CHISPITAS SU VARITA._**

**_VEO QUE TE QUEDASTE SIN PODERES NO¡ONIX!-PERO DE SU VARITA NO SALIO NADA, -QUE HAZ HECHO? NO SOLO LO DEJASTE SIN PODERES A EL SINO A MÍ TAMBIÉN…._**

**_CRÉEME QUE NO ERA ESA MI INTENCIÓN-LLORABA XOCHILT INCONSOLADAMENTE SIN PERCATARSE QUE ERENDIRA SIGILOSAMENTE SE ACERCABA A ELLA- NO PENSÉ QUE TE IBA A AFECTAR A TI TAMBIÉN_**

**_EN UN ARREBATO ERENDIRA Y XOCHILT FORCEJEARON INTENSAMENTE POR LA OTRA PÓCIMA , ENTRE GOLPES ARAÑAZOS, JALONES DE PELO Y GRITOS LA POCIÓN SALIO VOLANDO Y…PARADÓJICAMENTE JASHUA IBA LLEGANDO CON EN COMPAÑÍA DE JAVIER A QUIEN LA POCIÓN LE DIO DE LLENO, ERA TANTO SU DOLOR QUE NO PUDO RESISTIR Y COMENZÓ A GRITAR Y A AGITARSE PERO SOLO FUE UNOS INSTANTES PUESTO QUE COMO NO ERA UN MAGO LA POCIÓN NO SOLO LO MATO SINO QUE ESTE COMENZÓ A DERRETIRSE(SU CUERPO DEJO DE QUEJARSE EN CUESTIÓN DE UN MINUTO, SE DEJO CAER AL SUELO Y YA NO SE MOVIÓ)…ERENDIRA Y XOCHILT ESTABAN HORRORIZADAS CON LO SUCEDIDO, HASTA MELISSA QUE YA HABÍA DESPERTADO DIO UN GRITO DE HORROR_**

**_¡AYÚDENLO SE ESTA DERRITIENDO!_**

**_NO HAY NADA QUE HACER- MURMURO DANIEL –SOLO DETENDRÉ LA DESCOMPOSICIÓN DEL CUERPO Y LO RESTAURARE PERO SU VIDA SE PERDIÓ YA NO PODEMOS HACER NADA_**

**_Y QUE LE DIREMOS A SUS PADRES COMO PASO CUANDO FUE QUE?_**

**_NADA PUES JAVIER SOLO ERA HIJO DE UN ANTIGUO SIRVIENTE DE LA CASA QUE HABÍA MUERTO YA VARIOS AÑOS ATRÁS-DIJO JASHUA TRISTEMENTE-Y DE SEGURO LOS PADRES DE DANIEL NI SIQUIERA LO NOTARAN SOLO NOSOTROS LO CONOCÍAMOS Y LE HABLÁBAMOS_**

**_ENTRE TANTO DANIEL TOMO UN MOMENTO Y LE PREGUNTO A JASHUA A QUE VENÍAN, ESTE LE RESPONDIÓ QUE TENÍAN A DIEGO Y QUE ESTABA LISTO PARA SER ASESINADO, A ESTO DANIEL SOLO GRITO:_**

**_BUENO TU ME QUITASTE A UNO DE LOS MÍOS YO TE QUITARE A UNO DE LOS TUYOS, TU ADORADO DIEGO: "QUE SE MUERE DE GANAS DE VERME"_**

**_ARROJO ESTREPITOSAMENTE A HUGO CONTRA LA PARED Y ESTE SE DESMAYO , MELISSA , XOCHILT Y ANGEL SE QUEDARON PERPLEJOS CON TODO LO SUCEDIDO Y CUANDO EL GRUPO DE DANIEL DESAPARECIO TODO QUEDO EN SILENCIO….._**

_**SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS APARECIERON LOS TRES EN CASA DE DANIEL , JUSTO EN EL LUGAR DONDE SE ENCONTRABA DIEGO QUE YA HABÍA RECOBRADO LA SENSACIÓN DE MOVIMIENTO Y NO DEJARÍA QUE LO VENCIERAN EN EL INSTANTE EN EL QUE LLEGARON DIEGO LOS RECIBIÓ CON UNA SERIE DE HECHIZOS LISTOS AL PARECER YA SE HABÍA RECUPERADO DEL DESGASTE SUFRIDO POR AYUDAR A SAÚL ….**_

_**-MUY BIEN QUIERE ALGUIEN EXPLICARME PORQUE ME TRAJERON AQUÍ?**_

_**-CLARO, LA RESPUESTA ES MUY SENCILLA PARA PODER DESTRUIRTE**_

_**-PERO PORQUE QUE TE HE HECHO?**_

_**-NADA, SOLO EXISTIR Y TENER MAS PODER QUE YO "AL PARECER"**_

_**-¡SI! Y ESE PODER VA HACER MIÓ-RIÓ ERENDIRA-CUANDO NOS DESHAGAMOS DE TI**_

**_LO QUE NO SABÍAN ELLOS ES QUE DIEGO NO SE HABÍA QUEDADO QUIETO ESPERANDO A QUE ELLOS LLEGARAN , EL SE HABÍA PUESTA A INVESTIGAR LA CASA A FONDO , HABÍA DESCUBIERTO UN LUGAR DONDE SE PODÍAN OBTENER MATERIALES PARA ALGUNA POCIÓN QUE LO AYUDARÍA ESTANDO SOLO CONTRA TODOS ELLOS…_**

_**-BUENO, SE SUPONÍA QUE QUERÍAS UNA PELEA NO?**_

_**-SI LA CUAL VOY A GANAR**_

_**-NO CUENTES CON ELLO**_

_**LA PELEA COMENZÓ, AL PARECER LA POCIÓN SOLO HABÍA DEBILITADO POR POCOS MINUTOS A DANIEL PORQUE CON LOS ATAQUES QUE SE ESTABAN LANZANDO ENTRE SI NO SE NOTABA LA FALTA DE PODER…**_

_**-TUS TONTOS AMIGOS PENSARON QUE YO ERA ESTUPIDO PUES CREÍAN QUE NO SABIA LO QUE QUERÍAN HACERME**_

_**-ME TENDRÉ QUE ENCARGAR MAS TARDE DE ELLOS MAS TARDE**_

_**-ESO SI YO TE LO PERMITO**_

_**-VAMOS CREES QUE ASÍ DE DÉBIL ME VAS A PODER DERROTAR?**_

_**-CLARO QUE SI POR ALGO QUIERES ACABAR CONMIGO**_

_**-DEJEN DE ESTAR DISCUTIENDO-INTERRUMPIÓ ERENDIRA-Y CONSÍGUEME MIS PODERES DANIEL**_

_**-JAJÁ JAJÁ CREES QUE TE DARÉ MIS PODERES?**_

_**-NO , SOLO NECESITO UN BESO ANTES DE QUE MUERAS PARA OBTENERLOS Y DESPUÉS MORIRÁS…**_

**_DIEGO HIZO CASO OMISO A SU COMENTARIO Y SIGUIÓ ATACANDO A DANIEL….LA PELEA SE HACIA MASA Y MAS PELIGROSA, TANTO QUE ERENDIRA Y JASHUA TUVIERON QUE REFUGIARSE PUES LOS ATAQUES DE AMBOS MUCHACHOS ERAN TAN PODEROSOS QUE DESTRUÍAN TODO A SU PASO…_**

_**-ES INCREÍBLE QUE SEPAS MANEJAR TODO TAN RÁPIDO NO?**_

_**-SUPONGO QUE ESTA EN MIS VENAS NO CREES**_

_**-DÉJATE DE ESTUPIDECES Y DEJA QUE TE MATE DE UNA VEZ**_

_**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA ABANDONADA LOS OTROS CHICOS YA SE HABÍAN REPUESTO DEL SHOCK QUE LES HABÍA CAUSADO LO SUCEDIDO Y SE ESTABAN RECUPERANDO DE LOS GOLPES, HUGO SOLO ESTABA UN POCO ATONTADO Y MELISSA Y EL ESTABAN DECIDIDOS A ENCONTRAR A DANIEL**_

_**-CREO QUE ES HORA DE IR A AYUDAR A DIEGO **_

_**-¡NO! NO VAYAN , Y SI LES PASA LO MISMO QUE A JAVIER-LLORO XOCHILT-NO ME LO PERDONARÍA**_

_**-SABES MUY BIEN QUE ELLOS VAN A HACER LO QUE LES DICTA SU CORAZÓN Y SU MENTE Y QUE ELLOS SON AMIGOS DE DIEGO , NO LO DEJARAN SOLO EN ESTO**_

_**-ADEMÁS EL NOS AYUDARÍA SI NOSOTROS LO NECESITÁRAMOS**_

_**-PE…PE..PE…**_

_**XOCHILT NO PUDO TERMINAR LA FRASE PUES HUGO U MELISSA YA HABÍAN DESAPARECIDO …**_

_**-CREES QUE HAYAN IDO HACIA SU CASA?**_

_**-ES LO MAS SEGURO-RESPONDIÓ ÁNGEL**_

_**-ESPERO QUE NADA MALO LES PASE…**_

**_PERO NO SABÍAN LO QUE EL FUTURO TENÍA PREPARADO PARA TODOS PUES ALGUNAS VIDAS SE PERDERÍAN EN ESTA BATALLA Y POR CONSIGUIENTE LAS DEMÁS CAMBIARÍAN POR COMPLETO…_**

…**_ESTABAN TAN DESGASTADOS TANTO DIEGO COMO DANIEL QUE NO SE SABIA QUIEN IBA GANAR Y CUANDO ESTABA APUNTO DE SER ATACADO DIEGO JUSTO EN EL PECHO APARECIÓ MELISSA Y LO CUBRIÓ CON UN HECHIZO DE RECHAZO…EN ESE MOMENTO JASHUA Y ERENDIRA SE SUMARON A LA BATALLA Y EL CAMPO ESTABA A TODO ARDOR, UNO DE LOS RAYOS QUE SALIO DE LA VARITA DE ERENDIRA FUE A DAR AL PISO DE ARRIBA Y DIO CONTRA EL LIBRERO EN DONDE SE ENCONTRABA GABRIELA ESTE RESISTIÓ PERO CON EL SEGUNDO DISPARO QUE PROVINO DE LA VARITA DE MELISSA SE CAYO….LA ESTATUILLA QUEDO HECHA TRIZAS POR COMPLETO Y YA ERA IMPOSIBLE SALVARLA, EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE SE ROMPIÓ DIEGO SINTIÓ UN DOLOR INTENSO EN LA BOCA DEL ESTOMAGO…CORRIÓ HACIA LA PARTE DE ARRIBA DE LA CASA , ENTRO A LA HABITACIÓN Y ALLÍ ESTABA GABRIELA, EL HECHIZO SE HABÍA ROTO AL QUEBRARSE LA ESTATUILLA PERO LA VIDA DE GABRIELA SE EXTINGUÍA JUNTO CON LA LUZ DEL DÍA_**

_**-DIEGO-MURMURO GABRIELA-VINISTE POR MI, AUN ME QUIERES VERDAD?**_

_**-SI , MAS QUE A NADA-LLORO EL-NO TE PREOCUPES VAS A ESTAR BIEN**_

_**-TU Y YO SABEMOS QUE ESO NO ES CIERTO, ME ESTOY MURIENDO Y NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER…**_

_**-NO ES CIERTO VAS A ESTAR BIEN-LLORO**_

_**-NO TE PREOCUPES SOLO QUERÍA QUE ME PERDONARAS POR COMO TE TRATE ESTA TARDE**_

_**-NO TIENES PORQUE, YO SE QUE ESTABAS BAJO UN HECHIZO**_

_**-PERO ALGO EN EL FONDO DE MI DICE QUE NO SOLO ERA ESO…**_

_**-NO TE PREOCUPES YO SE QUE PUEDO SER INSOPORTABLE A VECES PERO TE JURO QUE VOY A CAMBIAR**_

_**-NO, LO QUE TIENES ES QUE HACER ES CENTRARTE MAS Y POR FAVOR…NO ME LLORES…**_

_**CON ESTAS PALABRAS GABRIELA DEJO CAER SU CABEZA, ELLA LUCIA TAN APACIBLE COMO UNA PRINCESA DE UN CUENTO DE HADAS…DESCANSANDO , ESPERANDO A QUE SU PRÍNCIPE LA DESPERTARA CON ESE DULCE BESO DE AMOR….DIEGO ESTABA FURIOSO PUES LE HABÍAN QUITADO AL AMOR DE SU VIDA, DEPOSITO EL CUERPO SIN VIDA DE GABRIELA DELICADAMENTE SOBRE LA CAMA DE ESA HABITACIÓN Y BAJO CORRIENDO HASTA DONDE SE ENCONTRABA DANIEL Y LE LANZO UN HECHIZO TAN PODEROSO QUE EL MISMO DANIEL NO PUDO DETENERLO Y SALIO EXPULSADO HACIA ATRÁS, DIEGO SE ACERCO A EL Y EN ESE MOMENTO LA PELEA SESO SOLO ESTABA DANIEL EN EL SUELO SIENDO APUNTADO PRO LA VARITA DE DIEGO….**_

_**-MUY BIEN DANIEL TU LE QUITASTE LA VIDA A GABRIELA Y YO TE QUITARE LA TUYA A TI**_

_**-SI COMO NO, TU NO TIENES EL VALOR PARA HACERLO**_

_**-COMO CREES QUE NO TE LO DEMOSTRARE PERO ANTES …**_

**_LANZO UN RAYO HACIA JASHUA, OTRO A ERENDIRA Y LOS DOS QUEDARON TIESOS EN EL SUELO, DESPUÉS PUSO UNA BURBUJA AL REDEDOR DE HUGO Y MELISSA PARA QUE NO INTERVINIERAN Y SE DISPUSO A DISPARAR EL HECHIZO QUE TERMINARÍA CON LA VIDA DE DANIEL PERO UNOS SEGUNDOS ANTES DE QUE LO HICIERA APARECIERON XOCHILT Y ANGEL, ELLA ESTABA TAN FURIOSA QUE CON UN MOVIMIENTO DE MANOS ALEJO A DIEGO Y A DANIEL LUEGO DIJO UNAS PALABRAS Y DANIEL DESAPARECIO JASHUA Y ERENDIRA TAMBIEN RECIBIERON LO SUYO PUES DESPUES DE QUE UN RAYO LANZADO DE LAS MANOS DE LA JOVEN LES DIO EN LA CABEZA Y EN CONSECUENCIA DESAPARECIERON………._**

_**-CREO QUE AHORA TODO VA A ESTAR BIEN…DANIEL ESTA EN UN LUGAR SEGURO, JASHUA Y MELISSA TENDRAN UNA NUEVA ACTITUD PUES LES MOSTRE SU FUTURO Y AHORA USTEDES SE OLVIDARAN DE ANGEL Y DE MI PERO LES ASEGURO QUE NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER…**_

_**-UNA ULTIMA COSA-EXCLAMO DIEGO-POR FAVOR SALVA A GABY**_

_**-NO PUEDO…ESO ES ALGO QUE NO SE ME PERMITE PERO PUEDES COMUNICARTE CON ELLA PUES SE TRANSFORMO EN FANTASMA PARA PODER AYUDARTE EN TU CAMINO…SOLO CUANDO YA NO LA NECESITES ELLA SE IRA**_

_**-PERO……..**_

_**DIEGO NO TERMINO DE DECIR ESTAS PALABRAS CUANDO TODO EN SU MENTE SE NUBLO Y CUANDO DESPERTO TODO HABIA CAMBIADO…….. PASARON INEXPLICABLEMENTE 3 AÑOS Y SU VIDA HABIA AVANSADO….EL NO SABIA QUE SUCEDIÓ NO RECORDABA QUE PASO EN ESTOS AÑOS PERO SOBRE TODO YA NO ERA LO MISMO………**_


End file.
